deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gulcasa
Main = is a major antagonist in ''Yggdra Union; he is known as the Emperor of Carnage (Blazing Emperor in the Japanese Version). The young emperor of Bronquia wrested leadership of his country from a loathed predecessor in a bloody coup d'état and, at the age of twenty, has become a terrifying threat to his enemies, yet a beloved sovereign to his own people. After stabilizing Bronquia, he launched an invasion and conquest of Fantasinia that went almost perfectly—the only snag in the plan was that Yggdra escaped her parents' fate. The two of them clash multiple times over the course of the story; Yggdra gradually goes from seeing him as an evil dictator and murderer to perceiving him as a ruler who is much the same as she is. Gulcasa is eventually revealed to be a distant descendant of the dragon Brongaa. After he and his army were driven out of Fantasinia by the Liberation Army, he took drastic measures to provide himself a trump card should the Royal Army ever invade Bronquia: he captured Yggdra and used her to facilitate the Rite of Soul Unbinding. While this did grant him inhuman strength, the true purpose of the ritual is to give Gulcasa the ability to resurrect Brongaa at the cost of his own life, after which he believes his ancestor will save his people and destroy all others. At the end of the war, after having lost everyone important to him, Gulcasa tries to do this. Voiced by Miura Hiroaki in the PSP version. Personality Gulcasa is a shrewd ruler, but can be brash and ignore his own condition once he loses his temper, which can lead to trouble. Gulcasa maintains an intimidating, confident face when opposing his enemies on the battlefield. Equipment Weapons *Burning Sun: This sword resembles the setting sun. *Early Drive: A blade as sharp as Death's scythe. *Ifrit Fling: A demonic sword that sealed the god Ifrit's soul *Inferno: A weapon possessed by a fire demon. *Prominence: A sword that burns everything with its deadly flame. *Salamandora: A burning red sword. Armors *Cardinal Cloak: A bright red cloak reminiscent of hell's flames. |-| Garlot (Blaze Union) = It is revealed in the prequel game, Blaze Union, that Gulcasa was raised by his abusive father in the slums where Gulcasa was using his previous name, Garlot. The young Garlot was a firsthand witness to the plague of corruption associated with Bronquia's previous regime that threatened to ruin his beloved country. It is this, along with the desire to grow stronger and his father's mistreatment, that instilled in him his powerful sense of justice and his dream to save his country by whatever means necessary. In the canon story arc, his Dragon Blood awakened and changed his class to Dragon Knight once he is enraged by the death of Siskier, his childhood friend (whom he presumably had a crush on as well). Garlot's class is Rabid Knight. Personality Off the battlefield, despite his upbringing, Garlot is actually remarkably sweet, kindhearted, and empathetic, short temper aside. His friends often scolded him for his tendency to rush into things head-first without thinking, or even considering his own safety. Garlot likes grilled food, particularly fish; he hates milk. Gallery Gulcasa's art.png|Gulcasa's art in Yggdra Union Yu-gulcasa-sketch.jpg|Gulcasa's sketch. Gulcasa 4.jpg Gulcasa 3.jpg Gulcasa dialogue.gif Yu-gulcasa.jpg GarlotBattle.png|Gulcasa in Blaze Union (Garlot). Garlot3.png|Garlot's design. Garlotop.jpg|Garlot in the opening. Garlotsketch.jpg|Garlot's art. Gulcasa blazeunion.png|Emperor Gulcasa in Blaze Union Sources: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/YggdraUnion http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/BlazeUnion Battle Theme Trivia *Although he is one of the main antagonists, Gulcasa is portrayed in a somewhat messianic light towards the end of the game, as Yggdra's counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Yggdra Union Characters Category:Blaze Union Characters Category:Yggdra Unison Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:Yggdra Union Enemies Category:Recurring Characters